Your Dream is your Goal
by xXCode AngelXx
Summary: Team Guardian, Team Fire Spark, Team Sweet Hearts, Team Elgang.4 teams, 13 dreams, 2 path and 1 goal. The 4 four teams must battle they way through the darkness to reach at the end of the light but enemy is in their way and one of the team members is a traitor and new member has join. Will romance fly or fall who the traitor who the real mastermind of the darkness It all up to you


**Code: Hello people I am Code nice to meet you today I will be making Pokemon Explorers story because I am celebrating on the defeat of Darkrai we have 4 teams different dreams but one goal but who shall get it.**

**Random Person: Just INTRODUCE THE TEAM**

**Code: As I was saying here are the teams**

**Angel: Don't forget the people**

**Code: Ah special thanks to Kat Neko983 and Kiyo-Kun Blade**

**Team Fire Spark**

**Angel The nine tails**

**Ace The Luxray**

**Chase The Jolteon**

**Zero The Houndoom**

**Team Guardian**

**Kat The Espeon**

**Kiyomaru The Lucario**

**Megumi The Umbreon**

**Team Elgang**

**Elsword The Charmeleon**

**Chung The Pikachu**

**Raven The Mightyena **

**Team SweetHeart**

**Eve The Frosslass**

**Aisha The Skitty**

**Rena The Roselia**

"Kat give back that apple!"

Megumi was seen chasing Kat and Kiyomaru was trailing behind them

"Guys were here to save 2 rescue teams" As Kiyomaru shouted to his teammates

"Aw come on Kiyo have a little fun!" Said Kat

Meet Team Guardian they save other pokemon who are in need of rescues and they won't turn down a request for help and they succeed in saving pokemon from outlaws and dungeon. As the 3 travel to rescue the two missing team there was also a other pokemon Team not far from here let us see what are the other team are up to.

"Hey Zero when are we going back to spinda cafe!" As Chase rush beside his friend side

"Chase we all want to head back but Angel would like us enjoy the outside instead of being cooped up in a cafe for a while" Zero sighed at his friend childish behaviour.

Ace had over-heard their conversation and hang back to chat with them while Angel was walking head of them without knowing that she was being separated from them. Meet Team Fire Spark they are pokemon that hunts down outlaws and hidden treasure that other explorers can not find.

**~Team Guardian~**

Kat, Kiyomaru and Megumi were traveling when they found a fainted Frosslass on the floor past out

"Hey Kiyomaru is that one of the fainted teams?" As Megumi questioned

Kiyomaru got a little closer to the fainted Frosslass and found a explorers badge and nodded to his team

"Come on guys! We have to find the rest of her teammates!" Kat suggested to her fellow teammates

As they tend to the fainted frosslass a note was left in the Frosslass hands as the trio looked at the letter.

'We have Team SweetHeart and Team Elgang hand us all your valuables and we spare them for you'

The trio were shocked to see a outlaw stooping so low so they plan to bring justice to that outlaw but they didn't have a clue were would the outlaws be, as the trio searched every sign of life a nine tails had wonder in and found the trio searching around without noticing her. The nine tails sat down beside the fainted frosslass watching the three looking from place to place.

"You 3 sure are in a hurry" Ninetails spoke

The trio heard the voice and turned around Megumi fur was almosting sticking up, Kat was ready to pounce on the intruder and Kiyomaru was about to punch the day lights out of the enemy.

"Calm down I not here to fight or am I?"

"Your the outlaw that kidnapped the 2 teams" Megumi yelling at the stranger

"How do you know that I a outlaw?"

"It because this place is filled with grass types and bug types pokemon" As Kat was ready to fight

The ninetails got up and was in fighting position "Let see if you guys can dance!"

**~Boss Battle!~ (I let you viewers pick out who should win)**

**~Team Fire Spark~**

You can see Chase running in circle in a panicked while Ace was taring at the sky and Zero thinking.

"OH MAN! WE LOST HER!" As Chase was losing it

"Calm down Chase we need to think not try to get us injured" Zero stating it to his childish teammate

Chase stopped running and send a glare to his mature friend but his glare was more like a pout after his glare/pout face Chase went back running in circles.

"Chase the more you panicked the more that Angel will be lost forever!" Ace trying to calm his friend.

After Chase hearing those '**Lost Forever**' He began panicking even more then usual Zero had no choice but to burn Chase.

"Flamethrower" Zero had breath fire coming out his mouth hitting Chase

"OW OW OW I GOT BURN HELP I BURNING" Chase was screaming his head off

"Zero you better had packed up rawest berries because if Angel find out that you made our teammate faint you be in big trouble" As Ace stare at his burned friend.

As Zero checked in their exploration bag he forget that his leader carries rawest berries as Zero took a big sighed Ace notice this and smirk at his friend forgetfulness.

"Hurry up Zero better find the rawest berries before Chase faints!" Ace shouting very loudly

Chase turned to looked at Zero with shocked face "W-W-WHAT! ZERO WHY DIDN'T YOU PACK ANY?!"

Zero sighed and went ahead to find rawest berries while Ace look after Chase Zero had wish for Angel to be back so they wouldn't be in this mess but no they had to be so distracted and lost her and now their teammate are on fire and they have to find a rawest berries because if they don't find any and if one of them faints then Angel would use her wrath on them and ban the lazy person from going on adventure for 2 weeks but if she was in good mood it be 5 days.

"Well well well look what we have here!"

"Who there!" Zero was in panicked because he was known as timid but his friends kept him from that

"Oooh your the timid type and we thought you be all mature and tough but oh well boys let take him!"

10 pokemon had appear and by the looks of them they were Infernape and Monferno Zero was a little happy since their fire moves won't work on him but his was frighten that they were fighting types as well

"Boys let get him!"

**~MeanWhile let head to the battle~**

"Aura sphere!" Kiyomaru used his aura sphere

"Shadow ball!" Megumi used her shadow ball

"Psybeam!" Kat used her psybeam

You could hear the three pokemon battling the ninetails

"Flamethrower!" Ninetail used flamethrower

"Protect!" Kat used her protect

The battles still goes on but as they battle the frosslass who fainted had woken up and was watching but couldn't move.

**Code: Okay I finish sorry it short but I think I should make a next chapter**

**Ace: -ahem- special thanks to again?**

**Code: Special thanks to Kiyo-Kun Blade for letting me use his Oc name Kiyomaru and Megumi Special thanks to Kat983 for letting me use her Oc Kat**

**Angel: Everything created in here does not belong to her but her story and character she made up while Elsword, Raven, Chung, Rena, Eve and Aisha belong to other games and Kiyomaru and Megumi belong to Kiyo-Kun Blade and Kat belongs to Kat Neko983**

**Code: Make sure to vote who should win Team Guardian Kiyomaru, Kat and Megumi or Team Fire Spark Angel pick who should win**

**Ace: And find out what happen to Zero**

**Chase: GO TEAM FIRE SPARK!**

**Random peoples: -attacks Chase-**

**Chase: -manly scream-**

**Code: Oh yeah I searching through website to find human forms of the pokemon teams so you might see it or not**


End file.
